Unsent Letters
by avscarlet
Summary: Kata "Woojin-ah" hampir selalu mengawali semua surat yang ditulisnya. Surat yang sayangnya, tidak akan sampai pada sang penerima. Produce 101 season 2. Jinseop/Jinseob. Park Woojin x Ahn Hyeongseop/Ahn Hyungseob. BL. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story

 **Warning(s):** OOC, shounen-ai/BL, typho(s), one-shot, Jinseob/Jinseop (Park WoojinxAhn Hyeongseop)

 _Happy Reading!_

 **Seoul, 30 Agustus**

 _Untuk Park Woojin,_

 _Woojin-ah, hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Seokhoon-songsaenim memberikan banyak sekali tugas. Dan kau tau 'kan, sejak dulu aku tidak hebat dalam pelajaran matematika, terutama trigonometri. Ah, tentu saja kau tau, kaulah yang biasanya mengajari dan membantuku mengerjakannya. Kini setelah kau sudah tidak disini, aku meminta Jihoon mengajariku._

 _Sepertinya aku selalu merepotkan orang lain, ya? Hahaha…. Tapi aku akan berusaha keras agar cepat bisa menguasai materinya. Aku merasa bersalah pada Jihoon. Karena mengajariku, waktunya untuk bersama Jinyoung jadi berkurang._

 _Saat kau mengajariku dulu, aku juga merasa bersalah karena kau jadi hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk mengerjakan tugasmu, dan malah menghabiskan banyak waktu mengajariku. Tapi aku tidak menyesal, aku senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Kuharap kau juga begitu._

 _Baiklah, sebaiknya aku mulai belajar sekarang. Fighting!_

 _Dengan penuh semangat,_

 _Ahn Hyeongseop_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Seoul, 24 September**

 _Untuk Park Woojin,_

 _Woojin-ah, akhirnya Korea mulai memasuki musim gugur. Musim gugur disini sungguh indah. Dedaunan yang menguning dan langit biru cerah benar-benar memanjakan mataku. Pemandangan itu membuatku keluar rumah tiap sore, hanya untuk duduk-duduk sendirian di taman. Mengenaskan sekali, bukan?_

 _Andai saja kau ada disini, aku pasti akan mengajakmu ke taman tiap hari. Kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama, mengobrol sampai berjam-jam, mengambil banyak foto, atau hanya duduk dan mengagumi pemandangan. Pasti menyenangkan!_

 _Euiwoong, Jihoon, dan lainnya mengajakku ke festival lentera minggu depan. Ya, festival yang kita kunjungi berdua tahun lalu. Aku ingat, malam itu kau menciumku di Jembatan Supyogyo, tepat di hadapan ribuan lentera oranye yang tertancam di dasar sungai. Aku benar-benar bahagia saat itu._

 _Sayangnya semua telah berbeda sekarang. Festival tahun ini pasti akan terasa sepi tanpamu. Tapi aku akan mencoba menikmatinya, demi Euiwoong dan kawan-kawan. Doakan aku._

 _Penuh cinta,_

 _Ahn Hyeongseop_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Seoul, 31 Oktober**

 _Untuk Park Woojin,_

 _Boo!_

 _Selamat hari Halloween, Woojin-ah! Maaf jika tulisanku tidak terbaca, aku menulis ini di malam hari, hahaha. Aku baru saja pulang dari pesta Halloween di rumah Euiwoong. Coba tebak kostum apa yang kugunakan! Aku menggunakan kostum Judy, si kelinci dari animasi Zootopia. Kau selalu bilang wajahku mirip kelinci, karena itu hari ini aku mencoba memakai kostum kelinci. Dan yah, kurasa kau benar. Di pesta banyak yang mengatakan aku cocok sekali menjadi Judy._

 _Oh, dan kuharap kau tidak marah aku mengatakan ini. Sungwoo hyung. . . . . .dia memakai kostum Nick, pasangan Judy dalam Zootopia. Oke, sebelum kau marah, biar kujelaskan dulu. Kami sama sekali TIDAK merencanakan hal itu. Aku bahkan baru mengetahuinya saat di pesta. Tapi memang, karena hal itu, banyak yang mengira kami pasangan. Bahkan Euiwoong bilang akan mendukung hubungan kami, jika kami punya hubungan, yang sayangnya tidak akan terjadi, karena hatiku masih menjadi milikmu dan akan selalu jadi milikmu._

 _Sesudah pesta selesai, Euiwoong mengadakan uji nyali. Dia menantang kami melewati kuburan di dekat rumahnya satu per satu, dengan membawa sebuah senter tentu saja. Aku sangat sangat sangat ketakutan saat itu. Sesosok bayangan beberapa kali melintas saat giliranku. Aku berteriak keras sekali sampai suaraku sekarang hanya seperti bisikan. Kakiku juga rasanya capek karena ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan uji nyali._

 _Kuharap kau menikmati waktumu disana. Sekali lagi, Selamat Hari Halloween!_

 _Salam Trick or Treat,_

 _Ahn Hyeongseop_

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 2 November**

 _Untuk Park Woojin,_

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Woojin-ah~~_

 _Sebenarnya di hari ulang tahunmu ini aku ingin menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun kesukaanku, Winter Child. Namun karena aku sadar suaraku tak begitu bagus jadi kuurungkan niatku. Jadi, di hari spesialmu ini apa yang kau inginkan? Beritau aku dan aku akan mencoba mengabulkannya, karena khusus untuk hari ini, aku akan menjadi ibu peri yang mengabulkan segala permintaanmu._

 _Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan mengatakan harapan-harapanku untukmu. Pertama, aku ingin kau bahagia. Itu yang paling penting. Kedua, aku ingin kau bisa menjadi lebih baik. Lebih terbuka dan tidak mudah marah. Jangan menyangkal, kau memang pemarah. Dan yang terakhir, aku. . . . . .ingin bertemu denganmu. Tidakkah kau juga ingin bertemu denganku? Aku harap kita bisa segera bertemu._

 _Nah, itu saja dariku. Semoga harapan kita berdua bisa terwujud._

 _Penuh harapan,_

 _Ahn Hyeongseop_

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 1 Desember**

 _Untuk Park Woojin,_

 _Woojin-ah, sekarang ternyata sudah memasuki bulan Desember. Kau tau apa artinya itu? Salju, tentu saja! Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat benda berwarna putih itu terhampar menutupi jalanan kota Seoul. Pasti akan indah sekali!_

 _Aku juga ingin bermain-main dengan salju seperti yang kita lakukan tahun lalu. Aku masih ingat saat kita bermain perang bola salju, kau melempar keras sekali padaku, hingga akhirnya aku membalas dengan lemparan bertubi-tubi. Itu adalah masa-masa menyenangkan. Aku sampai tersenyum seperti orang gila saat menulis surat ini._

 _Namun Desember tahun ini. . . . . . . pasti akan berbeda. Dengan tidak adanya kau, pasti semuanya akan berbeda. Aaah bagaimana ini? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu._

 _Salam rindu,_

 _Ahn Hyeongseop_

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 1 Januari**

 _Untuk Park Woojin,_

 _Woojin-ah, selamat tahun baru! Aku mulai menulis ini tepat pada tanggal 1 Januari pukul 00.00 KST. Hebat bukan?_

 _Sebenarnya tadi Euiwoong mengajakku untuk menonton perayaan tahun baru di Bosingak*, tapi aku menolak. Berada di tengah kerumunan orang sebanyak itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Lagipula aku tetap bisa melihat kembang apinya dari jendela kamarku._

 _Kurasa merayakan tahun baru dengan cara seperti ini terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang yang tak dikenal. Tapi tentu saja, akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika kau ada disini bersamaku._

 _Salam Tahun Baru,_

 _Ahn Hyeongseop_

* Menara lonceng di daerah Jongnu-gu, Seoul, yang dipasang pada masa Dinasti Joseon (1392-1910)

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 14 Februari**

 _Untuk Park Woojin,_

 _Woojin-ah, kau tau 'kan hari apa ini? Yup, hari ini adalah Hari Valentine~~_

 _Kau tidak akan percaya berapa banyak coklat yang kudapat hari ini. Ada tiga puluh batang coklat! Banyak sekali bukan? Tapi aku belum mencicipinya sedikit pun. Jujur, aku merasa bersalah pada semua orang yang memberikan coklat padaku, karena aku tidak dapat membalas perasaan mereka. Jangan salah sangka, aku sudah mencoba menolak saat diberi coklat, tapi mereka memaksa. Mereka bilang tidak masalah jika aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan mereka, asalkan aku mau menerima coklat buatan mereka. Jadi, jangan marah, oke?_

 _Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kukatakan. Tadi sepulang sekolah, Seungwoo hyung menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tenang saja, aku tidak menerimanya. Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku masih mencintaimu. Lalu dia bilang sudah saatnya aku melupakanmu dan membuka hati untuk orang lain. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana bisa aku membuka hatiku, sedangkan benda itu sudah lama kaucuri? Hahaha,_ cheesy _sekali. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Hatiku telah lama menjadi milikmu dan akan seterusnya menjadi milikmu._

 _Milikmu sepenuhnya,_

 _Ahn Hyeongseop_

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 12 Maret**

 _Untuk Park Woojin,_

 _Woojin-ah, akhirnya sekarang aku telah menjadi siswa kelas tiga. Di kelas tiga ini aku kembali sekelas dengan Jihoon. Syukurlah! Apa jadinya tugas matematikaku tanpa dia? Tapi tentu saja aku akan tetap belajar dengan giat agar tidak merepotkannya._

 _Hari ini sekolah terasa sangat berbeda karena para kakak kelas sudah lulus, termasuk Seungwoo hyung. Ya, kau boleh bahagia karena hal itu. Omong-omong soal Seungwoo hyung, kudengar dia mendaftar ke Universitas Dong Seoul jurusan akting. Kurasa dia memang berbakat menjadi aktor._

 _Ah ya, aku hampir lupa mengatakan hal ini. Euiwoong sekarang sekelas dengan Daehwi, tetanggamu yang imut itu. Rasanya mereka tidak akan jadi teman akrab, tapi aku senang dia sekelas dengan anak yang baik seperti Daehwi._

 _Kurasa cukup suratku untuk hari ini, aku akan menulis lagi lain waktu._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Ahn Hyeongseop_

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 1 April**

 _Untuk Park Woojin,_

 _Aku benci padamu, Park Woojin! Aku bahagia kau telah pergi dari hidupku! Kuharap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi!_

 _Hahaha, tentu saja semua itu bohong. April Mop!_

 _Kenyataannya, apa yang kurasakan berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan perkataan itu. Tapi karena ini April Mop, jadilah aku mengatakan hal itu._

 _April Mop tahun ini membuatku kesal. Kau tau, tadi ada seseorang yang mengirim pesan padaku dan mengaku bahwa itu kau. Lucu sekali, dia pikir aku akan percaya? Tentu saja tidak. Tapi kuberitau, caranya membalas pesan mirip sekali denganmu. Gaya bahasa, tanda baca, bahkan lamanya membalas pesan benar-benar mirip denganmu._

 _Namun, begitu aku tau siapa pelakunya, aku sama sekali tidak terkejut. Orang itu adalah Ong Seungwoo hyung. Sudah kubilang, dia berbakat menjadi aktor. Tapi jujur saja, yang satu ini tidak lucu dan benar-benar membuatku kesal. Kau juga pasti merasa kesal 'kan?_

 _Sudahlah, aku buang-buang waktu saja menulis surat ini! Psh, bercanda. Sudah dulu ya!_

 _Orang yang paling membencimu(hahaha),_

 _Ahn Hyeongseop_

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 4 Mei**

 _Untuk Park Woojin,_

 _Woojin-ah, ternyata baru sembilan bulan kita berpisah. Bagiku sembilan bulan itu terasa seperti seratus tahun lamanya. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat. Hingga aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa aku melalui sembilan bulan ini tanpamu? Mungkin karena banyak orang yang membantuku melewati hari-hari dalam sembilan bulan itu._

 _Namun hal itu tetap tidak menghilangkan rasa rinduku padamu. Kau sendiri apakah juga merindukanku?_

 _Yang merindukanmu,_

 _Ahn Hyeongseop_

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 7 Juni**

 _Untuk Park Woojin,_

 _Woojin-ah, kau tau perkataan populer "waktu akan menyembuhkanmu"? Bagiku perkataan itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Sudah sepuluh bulan lamanya kita berpisah, tetapi rasa rinduku tak pernah padam. Alih-alih padam, perasaan itu semakin bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu._

 _Sungguh, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, aku ingin mendengar suaramu, aku ingin memelukmu, merasakan kehadiranmu, dan aku ingin berada di sisimu. Berada disini tanpamu membuatku tersiksa. Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku menemuimu? Apakah kau akan senang? Tidak, aku yakin kau pasti akan melarangku melakukannya. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Kerinduan ini perlahan membunuhku._

 _Dengan kerinduan yang mendalam,_

 _Ahn Hyeongseop_

.

.

.

 **Yangyang-gu, 20 Juli**

 _Untuk Park Woojin,_

 _Woojin-ah, coba tebak dimana aku? Aku ada di Pantai Naksan. Pantai kesukaanku. Kau ingat 'kan, setahun yang lalu aku pernah bilang ingin mengunjungi pantai ini bersamamu. Sekarang akhirnya aku bisa mengunjungi pantai tersebut, meskipun bukan denganmu._

 _Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi Jihoon tiba-tiba mengajakku berlibur ke pantai. Sepertinya dia kasihan melihatku murung belakangan ini, hahaha. Dia bilang dia akan membawa Jinyoung, dan aku bisa mengajak siapapun._

 _Jadi disinilah aku, berlibur bersama dengan Jihoon, Jinyoung, Euiwoong, Daehwi, Samuel—dia pacar Daehwi—dan Seungwoo hyung. Soal Seungwoo hyung itu Euiwoong yang mengusulkan, bukan aku. Namun tenang saja, tadi di pantai kulihat dia bertemu dengan pemuda tampan berambut merah muda. Sepertinya pemuda itu suka dengan Seungwoo hyung. Kuharap Seungwoo hyung membalas perasaannya, agar dia bisa merelakanku bersamamu._

 _Salam musim panas,_

 _Ahn Hyeongseop_

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 8 Agustus**

 _Untuk Park Woojin,_

 _Woojin-ah, hari ini semua orang di sekolah melihatku dengan pandangan aneh. Mereka bilang mereka tidak menyangka aku akan masuk sekolah hari ini, terlebih lagi dengan seulas senyum tersungging di wajah._

 _Hari ini hampir genap setahun kita berpisah. Kejadian itu terjadi tanggal 9 Agustus setahun yang lalu, bukan? Tepat di hari ulang tahunku._

 _Mengingat besok adalah hari ulang tahunku, aku heran mengapa semua murid di sekolah merasa aneh dengan kenyataan bahwa aku bahagia. Meskipun kejadian tragis itu terjadi di hari yang sama dengan hari ulang tahunku, tetap saja, besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Di hari ulang tahunku aku berhak mendapat sesuatu yang paling kuinginkan, bukan? Dan kau tau apa yang paling kuinginkan?_

 _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Woojin-ah, tunggu aku. Sebentar lagi aku akan menemuimu._

 _Salam,_

 _Ahn Hyeongseop_

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 9 Agustus**

Ong Seungwoo menyeringai puas saat menatap refleksinya di cermin. Dengan wajah tampan, kemeja pastel garis-garis yang dipadu dengan celana _jeans_ , parfum beraroma coklat, dan sebuah hadiah di tangan, Hyeongseop tak mungkin bisa menolaknya.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kelinci kecil kesukaannya, Ahn Hyeongseop, dan Seungwoo berencana memberikan kejutan padanya dengan cara mendatangi rumahnya sambil membawa hadiah ulang tahun, sebuah kotak music berbentuk _snow globe_. Hyeongseop pasti menyukai kejutan semacam itu. Semua orang pasti akan menyukainya.

Karena itu, dengan percaya diri, Seungwoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, menuju rumah sang pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

Kerumunan orang yang berkumpul di depan rumah Hyeongseop menarik perhatiannya. Kecurigaan mulai tumbuh dalam dirinya. Sebenarnya kecurigaan itu telah ada jauh sebelum hari ini. Namun, kerumunan yang ada saat ini menambah kecurigaan tersebut.

Di tengah kerumunan, kedua mata Seungwoo menangkap siluet orang yang dikenalnya. Lee Euiwoong, sahabat sekaligus tetangga Hyeongseop. Ditepuknya bahu adik kelasnya itu hingga dia berbalik terkejut. Kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca tampak melebar ketakutan, sementara pelupuk matanya meneteskan air mata.

Napas Seongwoo tercekat. Jangan-jangan kecurigaannya selama ini akan terbukti.

"Euiwoong, ada apa?"

Pemuda itu terisak sebelum menjawab. "Hyeongseop hyung. . . . . "

Seungwoo menahan napasnya. _Semoga ini tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. Semoga apa yang ada dalam pikiranku ini salah besar._

". . . . . . . bunuh diri."

Dan kotak hadiah di tangan Seungwoo pun jatuh ke tanah disertai bunyi pecahnya barang yang ada di dalam.

Dia sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Sejak dia tak sengaja melihat surat yang ditulis Hyeongseop saat di Pantai Naksan, dia sudah mencurigai hal itu. Hyeongseop diam-diam menulis surat untuk Woojin. Surat yang tidak akan pernah sampai pada tujuannya. Dan mungkin karena itu, kini Hyeongseop memutuskan untuk menyampaikan isi surat itu secara langsung pada sang penerima.

 **-END-**

A/N: First of all, thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed the story. And second, well, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Scarlet bikin fict ini cuma buat kesenangan semata, tanpa ada maksud lain. Scarlet bukannya pengen Hyeongseop atau Woojin mati. It's just for the sake of the story. Tbh, they both are my biases, my cute lilttle babies, so, I'll wish the best for them. :3

Well, that's all.

Regards,

avscarlet


End file.
